Buddha Bar
Il Buddha Bar è un bar, ristorante ed hotel fondato originariamente a Parigi nel 1996 dal ristoratore franco romeno Raymond Vișan e dal DJ e disegnatore d'interni franco algerino Claude ChalleAnthony D'Andrea, Global Nomads: Techno and New Age as Transnational Countercultures in Ibiza and Goa (2007), p. 93.. Ha dato il nome anche ad un genere di musica particolarmente rilassante, definibile come un misto di "ambient", "chill-out", musica etnica e sonorità tratte direttamente dai suoni della natura (cascate, pioggia). Il Buddha Bar divenne presto un luogo di riferimento per gli yuppie, con una clientela fatta anche di turisti danarosi in visita nella città, generando da li in poi un certo numero di imitatoriBethan Ryder, Bar and Club Design ( 2006), p. 18.. Musica lounge e chill-out La notorietà del locale fu poi legata alle scelte musicali del DJ, molto eclettica e spesso avanguardista. Da quì nacquero le compilazioni di album dal titolo Buddha Bar, che divennero molto popolari proponendo generi che andavano dalla lounge, alla chill-out, alla world music. Sempre sotto il marchio Buddha Bar fu poi fondata la George V Records. Il Buddha Bar "si fece così un nome con i suoi CD di musica lounge Zen, rimanendo un caso di successo, soprattutto con i turisti"Stephen Fallon, Paris (2010), p. 294. Storia e tematiche del Buddha Bar Inserito in un ambiente che ricalca lo stile dei templi asiatici - accoglie al centro dell'atrio una statua dorata di Buddha. La cucina propone menù prevalentemente asiatici, presentando numerosi piatti vietnamiti e thailandesi, oltre ad un menu giapponese al Sushi Bar. Negli anni sono state inaugurate altre sedi Buddha Bar Restaurant in diversi paesi del mondo: Madrid (Spagna), Beirut (Libano), Dubai (Emirati Arabi), New York e Las Vegas (Stati Uniti), Stoccolma (Svezia), Il Cairo e Sharm el-Sheikh (Egitto), Amman (Giordania), Lisbona (Portogallo), Londra (Gran Bretagna), San Paolo (Brasile), Monte Carlo (Principato di Monaco).marrakech (Marocco), Budapest (Hungaria). Le compilazioni Il ristorante divenne noto internazionalmente per la pubblicazione di una serie di compilation musicali che raccolgono brani di musica lounge, chillout, ethno beat e a volte dance. Successivamente, la serie è stata pubblicata con la partecipazione di diversi produttori e deejay, come Ravin, David Visan e Sam Popat. Ogni compilation Buddha-Bar, sulla quale è illustrata la statua di un Buddha meditante, consiste in un cofanetto contenente due CD audio di diversa natura: il primo è caratterizzato da sonorità soft e contemplative; il secondo, da un ritmo più caldo e incalzante. Entrambi gli aspetti concorrono ad immergere l'ascoltatore in una dimensione stimolante e ricca di suggestioni. Il progetto filosofico e musicale di Buddha Bar certamente mira a rievocare atmosfere orientaleggianti; ma il mondo a levante non è il solo protagonista: bossa nova e nuevo tango, nu jazz o asian underground, ritmi cubani e sonorità chilling, percussioni arabe e deep house, sono solo alcuni degli spunti proposti dagli album parigini. Buddha Bar si presenta, dunque, come novella babilonia sonora, una fusione di generi, rivisitati in chiave elettronica e downtempo. Il creatore di quest'universo musicale è senz'altro Claude Challe, mentre oggi il ruolo di selezionatore musicale è nelle mani di Ravin, che ad esempio mixa Buddha Bar XI, uscita nel marzo 2009. La fama La fama delle compilation Buddha Bar è probabilmente il riflesso di diversi aspetti. Da un lato, l'interesse crescente nei confronti di sonorità di frontiera - riscontrato dall'incremento di vendite di CD audio nel settore World Music - testimonia la multietnicità culturale del terzo millennio ed una generale fascinazione nei confronti di espressioni artistiche di diversi paesi. Su un'altra linea, constatando le numerose attività e iniziative che coinvolgono Buddha Bar, diventa inevitabile svolgere un'analisi da un punto di vista commerciale, considerando i fenomeni di costume che vi gravitano attorno. Buddha Bar è capofila del Lounge Style, una moda degli anni 2000, che contraddistingue chi ama trascorrere il tempo libero in raffinati locali cosmopoliti, tra candele e luci soffuse, aperitivi e degustazioni, e un immancabile sound downtempo in sottofondo: attrattive seducenti per chi ama l'atmosfera da club, e per chi è sensibilmente votato a tutto ciò che fa tendenza. D'altro canto, in un'intervista a Claude Challe, lo stesso deejay dichiara di essere consapevole che il prodotto Buddha Bar sia rivolto ad un pubblico appartenente, o certamente affascinato, dal mondo del jet-set, da sempre suo fedele sostenitore."La Repubblica", 11 gennaio 2002. Tutti i fenomeni di costume di forte impatto tendono a dividere il pubblico. Qualsiasi analisi, in ogni caso, deve attenersi ad un dato certo: sia che si tratti di una fugace moda da club, sia di un atteggiamento mentale di autentica curiosità per l'esotico e il diverso, le compilation Buddha Bar hanno saputo imporsi all'attenzione degli addetti ai lavori, guadagnandosi un posto di rilievo nel panorama musicale contemporaneo. Il 19 febbraio 2008 è uscito il X volume della serie Buddha Bar, mixato da Ravin per la label George V records (distribuzione internazionale Wagram - Audioglobe per l'Italia). Sono 2 milioni le copie di compilation Buddha Bar vendute nel mondo - di cui 400.000 solo in Italia. Nel giugno 2008 è uscito in tutto il mondo "Buddha Ocean", un progetto multimediale (cd + dvd) curato dal documentarista Allain Bougrain Dubourg e dal gruppo musicale Amanaska. Non solo Buddha Bar Precursore del fenomeno musicale parigino è considerato lo spagnolo Café del Mar, serie di compilation musicali ispirate ai tramonti di Ibiza, e giunta al XXI volume. Sull'onda del successo di Café del Mar e di Buddha Bar, sono state pubblicate numerose compilation che ripropongono sonorità chillout, lounge ed ethno beat: Siddharta (di Ravin), Nirvana Lounge, Karma Lounge, Barrio Latino, Hotel Costes, Barlotti, Chillout in Paris, The Putumayo Lounge Series, Café Solaire, Bargrooves e molte altre. Ad esempio, Claude Challe nel maggio 2008 ha pubblicato "Select 2008, Music for our friends", una doppia compilation mixata col fratello Jean-Marc. Note Collegamenti esterni * * * * * * Fonti Video Categoria:Parigi Categoria:Locali etnici Categoria:Locali da musica Categoria:Album di autori vari Categoria:Chillout Categoria:Lounge Categoria:Relax Categoria:Kitsch